


【嘉磊】贪欢

by brownsugarnoice



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarnoice/pseuds/brownsugarnoice
Summary: 夏篇
Relationships: yanxujia/zhaolei
Kudos: 24





	【嘉磊】贪欢

团综录到一大半，焉栩嘉第三次走来，把爪子自然地越过卫衣的帽子，搭在赵磊身上。手臂吊儿郎当地横在赵磊和少数民族小姑娘中间，晃呀晃地像只树懒。

赵磊被看不见的力道往后一带，后背贴上焉栩嘉的胸膛，近乎嵌入一片可靠的宽厚。他悄悄侧过脸，感受到焉栩嘉说话时轻浅的呼吸声，突然有些发愣。

不知什么时候开始，焉栩嘉突然与自己一般高了。往日里半踮着脚尖往自己身上挂的树懒挂件变了味，胳膊肘微微抬起，毫不费力地圈起自己的肩膀，和着嘉哥初长成的重低音，竟带上几分保护和珍惜的样儿。

未成年人的身高做不得准，一天便能变个样。赵磊悄悄挺直腰板，比了比肩膀，确认了这个不争的事实，心道平日里形影不离，怎么没看出嘉哥飚着个子。只有设身处地靠近，才有机会去感叹一句时光荏苒。

回到房间，他半是玩笑的挂上门，问道：“怎么？初中生的醋也要吃吗？”

焉栩嘉盘着腿坐在床沿，理直气壮拍拍身边的铺盖：“初中生盯着赵老师老半天了，那得吃一吃吧。”

赵磊蹭吧蹭吧挤到他身边，道：“哄完初中生，回来还得哄准大学生，我还真是南啊。”

“造磊老师得一碗水端平，”焉栩嘉厚着脸皮接着茬，伸手握着赵磊比自己小一号的拳头，挠他的手背上的指节，“必须把我哄高兴了。”

“怎么哄，焉大爷您说话。”赵磊道。

“要么……”焉栩嘉正色说道，一手撑在床板上，凑近看赵磊的脸。赵磊被看得心虚，往后本能地后仰，差点没给翻过去。焉栩嘉这才恢复了往常的嬉皮笑脸，跷上了二郎腿说：“给大爷唱个港台金曲听听。”

赵磊在团里以稳出名，兴致上了头也会闹它几下，而大多数时候，都一副处变不惊的样子，任谁都得叹一句磊哥了不起。现在整天被焉栩嘉这个老幺一逗一个准，他在心里呐了个闷，却还是老老实实从床底抽出吉他，给嘉哥点歌。

在赵磊原本的理解中，他与焉栩嘉的感情，是场天时地利的错觉。刚刚好成为搭档，刚刚好一见如故，刚刚好的照顾与被照顾，刚刚好地被全世界纵容。甚至焉栩嘉心猿意马的当口，抬头就能看见身边的自己。

他素来对生活规划得完满，每一步都走得明晰踏实。因而他在头脑一热之后，清楚的知道自己会答应焉栩嘉的告白，是因为气氛使然。那天三月下着细雨，团里好几个人都花粉过敏打着喷嚏，而他打开窗户，看着窗外微风摇乱白色野花。焉栩嘉鬼鬼祟祟关上房间的门，问他：你真的有妹妹吗？

他老妈是家里小妹，固然没有什么比焉栩嘉小一岁的表妹，但他就是这么下意识地编出来了一个，像是在他俩没捅破的窗框上用力糊上一层纸浆。而焉栩嘉不是扭捏的人，才不管赵磊拐个十八个弯的逃避。他就这么直截了当地走到自己面前，碰上了一颗跳动的心。

初长成的低音酥进最深的心底，直率单纯得让人不舍得说不。

他就着旖旎的气氛，对那颗心庄重地承诺不会辜负，却在隔壁那人在梦话中呢喃自己名字时失了一晚的眠。他在呼唤中本能地想伸出手，帮焉栩嘉拉回睡歪的空调被，皮肤触碰的一瞬间炸开的暖意让他害怕。

焉栩嘉年纪小，可以放肆地尝试；可他有什么借口呢？他比谁都明白他们的处境，明白亲近和喜欢之间模糊的分界；也明白媒体镜头背后的尖锐的审视，明白该站在多远的距离，才不会成为伤害彼此的利刃。

他蹲在床边，看月光从二楼透进房间，照亮那张熟睡的脸。焉栩嘉的头发在枕头的压迫下炸开，睡得乱七八糟，赵磊终于还是忍不住，帮他把小狮子一般的发丝按平，在心底笑说我强迫症都要复发了。

赵磊想的周密，凡事都在辗转反侧中多考虑三分，可就是做不到浅尝辄止退开一步，留他的老幺一个人面对这场错误。他叹了口气，对着睡死的焉栩嘉小声道：“我会珍惜的，在你想要推开我之前。”

窗外掠过摩托车飞驰而过的滑行声，睡得香甜的焉栩嘉翻了个身，将床边鬼鬼祟祟的赵磊拥入怀中，无意识的亲昵刚刚好好。

在一起之后，焉栩嘉总爱在意想不到的时候彰显他一目了然的依恋。比如踩着滑板从赵磊面前徐徐路过，傻笑着等着赵磊来一句不错；比如分不到一队时时刻守着对讲机，接着他哥每一句递过来的话梗；比如好容易得来的闲暇时光，只顾着围着煎牛排的赵磊在厨房转悠，递盘子时指甲相碰，焉栩嘉笑得如同过了年，路过的翟潇闻警惕地往后一缩，生怕这个逃避洗碗专业户要使什么坏把盘子塞给自己。

下一秒就看见焉栩嘉破天荒地把盘子堆到洗碗槽中间，说说笑笑打开了了水龙头。赵磊在一旁用夹子给牛排翻面，催着说嘉哥快随便冲冲，我这还要一个碟。

另一站的旅行是拜访同龄的围棋大神，十一个少年终于在绷紧的工作日程中偷到了两三天的闲暇时光，各自赖在大别墅里，歪歪扭扭玩他们的游戏。晚上有人提议要玩恐怖游戏，焉栩嘉半推半就跟到电脑桌前。好几个大老爷们一道儿被屏幕里的僵尸吓得尖叫连连，却死活不肯认输，挤在床角放狠话，说今晚谁都别吝啬，不通关，一个都别想跑。打到十二点半，被迫领头的柯洁实在遭不住了，转头把他们赶回去睡觉。

走到客厅，迷迷糊糊听见有人要打赌，焉栩嘉突然来了精神，就着周震南提出的亲鱼幸灾乐祸地加了个码。

过来接孩子的赵磊远远听到，想到平日早晨的场面，他搁床边朝焉栩嘉高音爆破，床上那人冲他摆摆手，被子拉过头顶仿佛岁月静好，画面温馨得他现在想立即冲上前去捂住焉栩嘉的嘴。

早晨赵磊跟人约了买菜去，犹豫了好半天要不要把嘉哥捞起来，看了看手表时间还早，便还是作罢了。穿鞋时他回头，碰见好几个破天荒起了大早的兄弟，心里默默为焉栩嘉念了声阿弥陀佛。

回来时赵磊拎着好几袋菜，迎面看见焉栩嘉毫无灵魂地向他走来。他猜到了大概，还是象征性地问道：“怎么了嘉哥？”

焉栩嘉从餐桌上拎过来签到板，倒数第二行明明白白签着焉栩嘉洋洋洒洒的大名。他倒在沙发上，言简意赅地闹小脾气，似乎等了一上午就等着赵磊来安慰：“难受。”

赵磊本想身体力行给他顺一顺毛，一眼看到最后一行，昨晚某人自己留下的“good luck”，与焉栩嘉三个字紧紧相连，还是忍不住笑出声来，冲兄弟们广而告之：

“焉栩嘉要亲鱼了——”

一楼四下无人，焉栩嘉垂死挣扎地想往他身上扑腾，赵磊从那双靠过的双臂底下钻了出来，焉栩嘉扑了个空，四仰八叉倒在布沙发上。赵磊拍了拍小孩的背，一本正经逗他：“嘉哥，你在这里等一下，我去给你把鱼提过来。”

苍了天了。

经过了一番和鱼的浪漫热吻，好几个队员笑得不行，疯狂cue他们未经世事的老幺说完了嘉哥你初吻没了。焉栩嘉在鱼腥味的阴影之下抬起头，委委屈屈为自己的荧幕初吻叫冤，眼神穿过摄像头的镜框，直截了当递去给摄影老师身边看好戏的那个人，那个做不得假的，真-初吻对象。

赵磊悠哉悠哉吃着葡萄，从取景器中抬起视线，把焉栩嘉满眼的炽热看得明明白白，这才想起在晚饭时给小孩夹上了几块鱼。

他欲盖弥彰，说这是“亲鱼的补偿”。

那边焉栩嘉乖巧递上碗，答道：“哥哥这个补偿，我收到了。”

表面上兄友弟恭，一派让人羡慕的和谐景象。而赵磊一下就明白了个中深意。这句“哥哥”来得蹊跷，这句妥帖到极致的回应，也并不简单。

那天晚上赵磊回房间，果不其然看见焉栩嘉盘腿坐在床边，请君入瓮般等他回来。赵磊小心地插上房门的插销，落锁时金属碰撞出利落的响声，像是拉力赛上的那声哨声。

接着便被一双有力的手胡乱扛起，抛在房间好几层的席梦思床垫上。焉栩嘉不像赵磊那般瘦，发力时手臂上裹着一层薄薄的肌肉。平日里赵磊喜欢捏他那块肉，说嘉哥你这是薛定谔的肱三，躺着的时候就没有，跳舞的时候才能看到。

现在他被那双手轻易举起，感受着硬邦邦的力道横在他的小腹，眼前天旋地转，不知哪里来的幽默，满脑子都是一个莫名其妙的想法：我得给嘉哥的肱三道歉。

焉栩嘉跨在他腰间，也不急着脱他宽大的衬衫，而是隔着薄薄的布料，揉弄他纤细的腰。手指从下往上流连，指尖划过赵磊战栗的乳尖。赵磊本能地往床垫中心蜷起身体，膝盖微微抖动。

几个月下来，早就对赵磊的身体了如指掌，焉栩嘉不出声地勾起嘴角，伸手覆上赵磊的下颚，轻轻一撬，便把赵磊紧闭的嘴唇打了开来。赵磊瞪他一眼，感觉到口腔里不禁一股股泛出津液。担心弄湿了别人家里的床单，赵磊便不再由着这个刚成年的小孩胡来，而是自己从床上撑起上半身，把湿淋淋的嘴唇递到焉栩嘉嘴边，用手把焉栩嘉的脖子往下一带，情欲意味十足的液体沿着二人的舌尖交融，退开时带着剪不断的水链，在昏黄灯影下若隐若现。

“磊哥，你知道这是什么味道吗？”

焉栩嘉没打算从赵磊身上下来，而是便打趣便往他哥身下推进，坏心眼地一次性掀开衬衫的下摆，吃准了他哥穿衣服从来不爱掖进休闲裤里。

赵磊是主唱，肺活量还足够应付一两分钟的深吻，他用腹部呼着气，感受着那只手的进攻：“鱼的味道。”

焉栩嘉道：“就是那只夺走我荧幕初吻的鱼。”

“亏你还认得人家。”赵磊不甘示弱，把焉栩嘉的嘻哈T恤推到很高，露出下面的皮肤。

“你别不高兴，我让也哥立马就给它汤了，以后嘉哥的吻都是你的。”

赵磊本来凑上前去，浅吻焉栩嘉胸口的皮肤，嘴唇刚刚接触到那片冰凉，这会儿让这个倒打一耙的小孩一下气笑了，回嘴道：“我哪里不高兴了？”

焉栩嘉那只伸进赵磊牛仔裤里的手一下便擒住了要害，突然得赵磊不禁长长地嘶了一声，尽管咬紧牙关，还是在熟悉的套弄中漏出一声变了调子的轻吟。

“磊哥，”焉栩嘉也不看他的眼睛，只直勾勾地盯着自己藏在衣料低下的手，补上一句，“你得不高兴。”

赵磊在焉栩嘉认真而强势的目光中变得有些害怕，快感让他脑袋里一团浆糊。他看到焉栩嘉那双眼睛里的渴求，也同样明白焉栩嘉作法背后的深深不安。他不傻，焉栩嘉也不傻，所要面对的坎坷谁都能一眼看出。而焉栩嘉却抱着十二分的认真与勇气，披荆斩棘走到他面前，笑着冲他张开双手，要一个真真正正的答案。

一切都恰如其分，窗外传来翟潇闻的情深深雨蒙蒙，月色从窗缝里漏进来，白炽灯打在墙上，两人的影子被钉在了一起。

赵磊闭上眼睛，听到心脏跳动的声音，感受到身体里血液的澎湃。焉栩嘉的部分在他的属地作乱，而他的身体里却奏着爱和诗意的歌谣，欢愉容纳着由此而生的荒唐。

他的答案，早已不言自明。

不需要斟酌明天和后天，现在，他决定张开他全部的心，听从已经心中那个被遏制许久的召唤，去拥抱，也去回应这场无可厚非的情难自抑。

赵磊把小一号的手徐徐塞进焉栩嘉的手中，温柔地说好，静等着眼前人带着他，去迎接一场暴风骤雨。

他们衣衫半褪，光裸的皮肤上一点点印上象征着占有的红色痕迹，全然忘记了避开能被摄像机捕捉的部位，只凭借着本能去把彼此的灵魂揉碎，掺杂进自己的染料；他们只听从力量和渴望的声音，勇敢地在对方的名字前，冠上自己的所有格。

少年时的爱和性从来无畏，就像白昼里带着热风的太阳雨，光辉，明亮。谁都知道它捉摸不透如一现的昙花，但至少此刻，眯起眼睛能抓住海市蜃楼。


End file.
